


【哈德】草莓蛋糕

by BrownieBunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieBunny/pseuds/BrownieBunny
Summary: 一次吵架之后的和好 发在lof版本的完整版
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	【哈德】草莓蛋糕

Harry小心翼翼地拎着蛋糕盒子。他会喜欢什么味道的？蜜蜂公爵的店员热情地给他推荐了新出的草莓味，但是哈利更想带一个Draco最爱的巧克力味蛋糕。最后店员给他打了八折带走了两个，理由是“您的恋人肯定也想尝尝我们的新品”。  
希望Draco已经不生气了。他在穿过魔法部层层叠叠的移动走廊时想着。前天他们吵了一架，好像是因为Draco觉得他上一周因为傲罗工作出差了四天而生气。但Draco不是那种会计较小事的性格，Harry隐约记得他在摔门出去之前提了类似纳西莎和卢修斯很失望之类的话。他在Draco走之后仔细想了想，好像Draco提过Malfoy夫妇会在上一周拜访他们。或许是因为他那时候不在家——Harry烦躁的抓了抓头发。  
他到了那扇写着“黑魔法研究司”的门前，深吸一口气，挥挥魔杖给自己施加了保护屏障。上次打开这扇门的时候，一个年轻的实习生在他面前炸裂了一个柜子。虽然对于救世主来说这点惊吓还算不上什么，但Harry不想让自己手上的蛋糕被碰坏。这可是他从霍格莫德一路提过来的，连漂浮咒都没敢用。  
他敲了敲门。很快门自动开了，Harry在门缝里看到上次那个实习生的身影。他用比踏进Voldemort的卧室还小心的脚步进门，把蛋糕盒子藏在了袍子里。  
那个叫Bill的实习生看到他来了，满面春光地打了个招呼：“Malfoy先生现在有客人，您可能要等一会儿啦。”  
“有客人？”Harry高高的挑起了眉毛。他本能地开始同情那名访客。可没什么人没事会冒着被四分五裂的风险来黑魔法研究司。无论是这里冒冒失失的实习生的魔咒，还是司长那漂亮脸蛋下毫不留情的讽刺，都能把大半来客吓退。上一次Harry过来接Draco去餐厅吃饭，听到他对一个因为好奇前来拜访的雇员，用那Malfoy们祖传的懒洋洋又刻薄的声音威胁：“McMillan先生，如果您只是出于好奇，请去魔法部一楼的战争博物馆，而不是来打扰我的工作。需要我去找个医生来给您配一副眼睛，好好看看我有多忙吗？”而他实际上在把玩着自己桌上的Slytherin蛇头雕塑，比一只家养猫还要轻松。McMillan满面通红的退出去，在出门的路上差点被实习生炸碎的花盆击中。在他想向实习生发泄自己的怒火时，Bill——他深得Draco耳濡目染——告诉他应该感到庆幸，因为他炸碎的只是一件无伤的瓷器，而不是一堵厚石墙。“可能Voldemort可以做得更好，您可以去楼下的博物馆买一本格兰杰小姐编篡的《战争纪实》。”据Harry所知，McMillan在接下来的一个月内都拒绝踏入黑魔法研究司所在的走廊。  
但是这次，当Harry同情又有些好笑的想听听Draco对来人的欢迎致辞时，他听到了一阵笑声。是Draco的声音。他听上去很兴奋，Harry能想象他在笑的时候修长的双腿随意的张开着，交叠着手指，一副饶有兴趣地样子。他本能的对来人产生了些许敌意。除了自己，是谁让他笑得这么开心？  
“哦萨拉查啊，Blaise，我们已经一年没见面了吧？你在法国过得怎么样——和你的继父们相处得好吗？”Draco热情地声音从门里传出来。  
Harry听到他推开了椅子，似乎站了起来，接着是一阵衣服摩擦的声音。他们在拥抱吗？Harry用牙齿啃咬着自己的嘴唇。自己和Draco在一起也才一年呢。  
接着Draco的脚步走近了。根据Harry对他办公室的了解，门旁边放着一个杯子架，上面只有自己和Draco的杯子。Draco可不喜欢留别人喝茶。  
“我来给你倒杯茶。你想喝什么，Blaise？”他现在一定在用手指拨弄着一排茶罐。他要给Blaise用自己的杯子吗？还是用Harry的？那可是个画着Gryffindor狮子的杯子，Blaise说不定会用Draco的茶杯喝水，Harry酸酸地想着。他的杯子是纯黑色的， 上面印着Malfoy的家徽。摸上去很光滑，很像某种玉石的质地。  
他们接下来说的话Harry有点听不清了，似乎是低低的耳语。又传来一阵衣物的摩擦声。什么，拥抱一次还不够吗？虽然Blaise是Draco学生时代还保持联系的为数不多的朋友之一，但这样未免也太热情了。Harry几乎有些恼怒了。这可是他的男朋友，现在和一个公认的充满魅力的男性的单独在一个屋子里。  
忽然屋内传来了一声喘息。这是Draco的声音，听上去有些被弄疼了。  
“你没事吧，Draco？”Blaise有些慌乱，但他低沉的声音听上去温柔极了。他在法国就是这样泡女同事的吗？  
“轻点，Blaise。”Draco的声音有些颤抖。  
Harry皱紧了眉头。他的手已经放到了门把手上，只需要说出口令就可以进去了。这个口令还是他们一起定的。  
屋里没了说话声，只传来Draco吸气的声音。Harry觉得自己的脑子乱成了一团。也许Draco的西装裤现在已经被脱掉了。又或许，他的领带被解开了？说不定就像他们经常做的那样，Draco的腿环住他的腰，沙发的扶手恰到好处的抬起他的屁股，让哈利刚刚好顶到那个能让他尖叫的点……  
“Barcelona。”Harry红着眼睛推开了门，一头闯了进去。他觉得自己已经准备好给Zabini来一个恶咒了，神锋无影什么的，理由是在魔法部骚扰职员。  
但在他抬头看到屋内的两个人的时候，Harry有些希望自己在没进门的时候被打碎的花瓶击中送去圣芒戈。Draco和Zabini坐在门口的沙发上。Zabini惊讶地看着他。Draco看上去有些恼怒。  
“哦，我临时找Draco有急事。“Harry慌乱的摆着手，一不小心把手里的蛋糕盒子掉在了地上。但他在检查蛋糕之前先冲上前去拉住了Draco的手，给他烫红的手指来了个清水如泉。  
“这只是小问题，Harry，你没必要这么着急的。”Draco拍了拍他的胳膊。  
“Hi，Potter。你长高了不少嘛，听说你当了傲罗，”Zabini轻松地和他打招呼，“看来Draco运气不错哦。”他轻佻的冲Harry抬了抬下巴。Harry现在比Zabini还要高上半个头了，也比他健壮一些。  
“停下，Blaise，这里不是法国，Harry也不是你那些脑子里都是迷情剂的女同事。”Draco没好气的把Harry往自己身边拉了拉。  
“好的，好的，Draco，别那么紧张。我可没窥伺你迷人的男朋友。”Blaise夸张的摆了摆手，冲Harry又眨了眨眼睛。他蹲下身子，观察着那盒蛋糕。  
“哦，梅林啊，对不起Draco，希望他们没摔坏了。”Harry懊恼的捂住了脸。还好Draco看上去没生气，否则他又要搞砸了。  
“实际上，蜜蜂公爵的蛋糕都会固定在盒子里，所以应该没问题。”Draco用漂浮咒把蛋糕提起来，放在了他们面前的茶几上。草莓蛋糕上的装饰草莓都还完好的躺在那里。Harry松了口气。  
“那我就不客气了，”Blaise召唤来了几个碟子，“Draco，草莓的可以都给我吗？”  
“Blaise Zabini！”Draco愤怒的叫着。他们很快笑成了一团，像学生时代那样。  
Harry低头看着躺倒在自己大腿上的Draco，温柔地摸了摸他的头发。  
\-----------------------------  
“所以你到底为什么生气？”他枕着Draco的腿，手放在他的腰上。这两天他是不是又瘦了点？  
“因为爸爸妈妈那天下午来拜访我们，可是等了你三个小时你还不在，”Draco撇着嘴，“他们可能用了整整一年的决心才接受我们在一起的事实。我可不想因为这个让他们又不同意了。”  
“同意什么？”Harry懒懒的摸着他的脸，在沙发上伸了个懒腰。  
“哦，你知道的，Harry，”Draco脸红了，“我和他们说我想搬出庄园，和你一起住。”  
“真的？”Harry兴奋的坐起来，把Draco压在了沙发里。他把头埋进Draco的头发里，闻到了古龙水的味道。  
“是的。他们本来是想来看看你怎么样，我们适不适合什么的。结果你没回来，爸爸快气疯了。”  
“哦，那我这周就可以去拜访他们，不，明天就行，不，今天晚上他们还有时间吗？Draco，你爸爸喜欢什么？或许我应该给你妈妈买点什么东西。她可能会想要一条开司米披肩，不过那会显得我没什么品味吗？”这下Harry拉着Draco躺下来，压在他身上——Harry的沙发很小，他们不得不挤在一起。  
“我会帮你挑的。”德拉科含含糊糊地说着，回应着Harry的亲吻。哈利的手暧昧的移到了他的身下，揉捏着饱满的臀肉。Draco呻吟着扭起了腰，动情地抱住了Harry的肩膀。  
他的领带有些松了，或许应该直接解开。Harry邪恶的想着，顺手抽开了那条墨绿色的领带。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读～欢迎来lof找我玩：_胖兔子


End file.
